


That Ben Linus Glare (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Lost
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: It's so "Linus," and it makes me so happy when he does that predator stare.  "You remember 'birthdays' don't you, Richard?"
Kudos: 9





	That Ben Linus Glare (Fanart)




End file.
